14 de febrero love´s songfics: No me ames
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Songfic con la canción de Marc Anthony y J.Lo. Después de casi dos años de dado por muerto, Zech vuelve a encontrarse con Noin y ella le pide irse con el. Happy StValentine!


_**14 de febrero love's songfics**_

_No me ames (Gundam Wing)_

_Song by:_ _Jennifer Lopez & Marc Anthony Fic by: Vicky Yun _

**Nota:** las letras comunes son las que corresponden a Marc Anthony, las _cursiva_ es la parte de Jennifer Lopez y las negritas las que dicen a dúo (sorry, pero no hay color aqui)

-----------------

Noin camina nerviosa de uno a otro lado del pasillo de la nave espacial. La última víspera había sido más agitada que las anteriores. Y no es para menos: no hay revoluciones todos los días. Pero de todas las sorpresas que trajeron esas fechas, hay una que le importa más que cualquier otra...

"Zech está vivo"

Tal y como ella lo supuso siempre, su amado de toda una vida no había muerto en el espacio, y ahora tiene la oportunidad de reencontrarse.

Noin corre hacia la zona de transbordadores ubicada en la nave de los Preventers. Y cuando ve a Zech bajar del Epion, simplemente no puede dar crédito a sus ojos.

Dime porque lloras

_De felicidad_

Y porque te ahogas

_Por la soledad_

Di porque me tomas

Fuerte así, mis manos

Y tus pensamientos

Te van llevando

Esta vez había esperado demasiado para volverlo a ver, vivo. Entonces se olvida de todas sus inhibiciones de oficial de los preventivos y se arroja hacia su encuentro.

-Noin...

-Oh Zech, te extrañé tanto, tanto…

Sin poder contener las lágrimas ella se abraza de su amado; el observa esos ojos azules que siempre lo contemplan con ese amor y esa fidelidad que solo ella puede tener. Ella se mantiene en silencio unos minutos aferrada, luego Milliardo la toma de las manos luego de que ella seque sus lágrimas.

-Yo sabía que no habías muerto. Todos decían que sí, pero yo nunca lo creí. Te he esperado todo este tiempo...

_Yo te quiero tanto_

Y porque será

_Loco testarudo _

_No lo dudes mas _

_Aunque en el futuro _

_Haya un muro enorme _

_Yo no tengo miedo _

_Quiero enamorarme_

-Te amo, y siempre estuve esperando que regresases. –dice la oficial aferrada a él. -¿Porqué no me buscaste antes¿Por qué me dejaste vivir tanto tiempo de esta manera?

Zech la aparte de sí, aún en contra de su voluntad; siente que no es digno de tanto amor.

-¿Porqué me alejas, Zech? –le pregunta ella con angustia.

-Porque no merezco que sientas todas esas cosas por mí.

-¡Claro que si! He sido y soy muy feliz de poder amarte. Todas las noches, antes de dormir pensaba en lo triste que sería estar sólo vagando por el universo y en lo feliz que sería si pudiera ser yo tu compañía.

No me ames, porque pienses

Que parezco diferente

_Tu no piensas que es lo justo _

_Ver pasar el tiempo juntos _

No me ames, que comprendo

La mentira que seria

_Si tu amor no merezco _

_No me ames, mas quédate otra día_

-No me tengas lástima, Noin. No necesito que me compadezcas. He tenido una vida dura pero he sabido volverme lo suficientemente fuerte...

-Tal vez tenga razón. ¿Pero es que acaso no quieres compartir esas cosas conmigo? Yo deseo que tu compartas tus anhelos, tus preocupaciones y yo poder hacer lo mismo contigo, igual que en el pasado...

-Tu lo has dicho, es pasado. Ya no tienes que estar atada a mi, nada te obliga...

-No se trata de una obligación. Si no quieres amarme, está bien, lo acepto. Pero no me apartes de ti, te lo ruego...

No me ames, porque estoy perdido

Porque cambie el mundo, porques es el destino

Porque no se puede, somos un espejo

Y tu así serias lo que yo de mi reflejo

-Noin, no se si es correcto... si es correcto que me ames. Tu eres joven, y con una vida llena de metas para el futuro. En cambio yo he peleado desde que era un niño, he manchado mis manos de sangre y ni siquiera puedo decirle al mundo que estoy vivo. Si vinieras conmigo te convertirías en un fantasma al igual que yo. Y no quiero que cargues el peso de las culpas que yo solamente debo llevar...

_No me ames, para estar muriendo _

_Dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos _

_No me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelvo _

_**Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo** _

Noin se aleja unos pasos de él y se acerca a la ventana a contemplar el espacio infinito. Después de eso, le contesta:

-Zech, te conozco casi desde niños. Durante todos estos años hemos estados juntos, he conocido tus alegrías y tristezas, tus angustias y remordimientos. Te conozco mejor que cualquier persona y he tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello. También sé que han pasado muchas cosas y si nuestra única oportunidad está en este inmenso universo, entonces vamos allí. ¡Vamos hacia el espacio!

No se que decirte, esa la verdad

Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar

_Tu y yo partiremos _

_ellos no se mueven _

_Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes_

Noin mira suplicante a su amado: quisiera encontrar mejores palabras para explicarle, que no quiere una vida que no sea con él, pero puede percibir la duda en las palabras de Zech.

-Hablarán de mi, y cuando lo hagan, hablarán de ti también. ¿Estás segura de querer venir conmigo?

-No me importa lo que diga la gente, Zech. Vayámonos lejos, te lo ruego... ¿O acaso tu no me necesitas también?

No me dejes, no me dejes

No me escuches, si te digo "no me ames"

_No me dejes, no desarmes _

_Mi corazón con ese "no me ames_"

Milliardo Peacecraft siente que su alma se apesadumbra de sólo pensar que Lucrecia pudiera creer que él no la ama, que no ha sufrido tanto como ella en esta larga ausencia. Ella sigue mirando las estrellas entonces él se le acerca y la toma entre sus brazos.

-¡Claro que si! Perdóname, soy un tonto. Yo también te amo, te he necesitado tanto todo este tiempo... quisiera amarte menos, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme.

-Entonces no me pidas que no me ames, Zech, porque lo haré hasta el último día de mi vida. Dime lo que quieras, pero no que no me amas...

No me ames, te lo ruego

Mi amargura déjame

_Sabes bien, que no puedo _

_Que es inútil, que siempre te amare _

Milliardo la suelta y se da vuelta, ya no puede seguir viendo a los ojos a Lucrecia y pedirle que se vaya, que lo deje, sosteniendo la mirada.

-No, esto no deber ser. Aunque me duele mucho decir esto, lo mejor para ti sería que me olvides, Noin. Estoy seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo...

-¡No digas tonterías¿O acaso porqué crees que esperé todos estos años para volverte a ver? –ella baja los ojos. –Incluso... incluso si te fueras nuevamente sin mi, yo siempre te amaré...

No me ames, pues te haré sufrir

Con este corazón que se llenó de mil inviernos

_No me ames para así olvidarte de tus días grises_

_Quiero que me ames solo por amarme _

-Noin, trata de entender... La vida que te espera a mi lado es muy difícil. Y no sólo porque siempre tendremos que ocultarnos, sino porque.. porque no es fácil estar conmigo. No quiero hacerte daño, pero pienso que todo este dolor que llevo te lastimará tarde o temprano...

Lucrecia lo mira con enojo, no por él, sino por todas las tonterías que está diciendo. Decide entonces responderle a su mismo juego.

-Muy bien, quizás tengas razón. No quiero tener que vivir preocupada de tener que sanar tu dolor. Quiero que mi amor te hagas feliz, que olvides el pasado y que comencemos una nueva vida. Pero si eso no es posible y tanto quieres alejarme, entonces lo haré. Me iré y te prometo que nunca más me encontrarás.

No me ames, tu y yo volaremos

Uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos

_Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta _

_Como dos cometas en la misma estela _

Las palabras de Noin dejan helado a Milliardo, de sólo pensar en un mundo en que no pudiera estar con ella, no desea ni la vida ni la paz. Su corazón se estremece y es allí cuando entiende que sin Lucrecia, nada de lo que hiciera tendría sentido.

-De acuerdo entonces. Vete, pero vete conmigo. –responde el rubio. -No importa si el futuro es incierto, nosotros construiremos nuestro propio futuro.

-Claro que sí, Zech. No importa donde estemos, si es que nos amamos.

Zech sube de vuelta a la nave y tiende su brazo para recoger a Lucrecia. Ambos se marchan rápidamente, al espacio, donde de ahora en más estará su hogar.

No me ames

_No me ames_

No me ames

_No, no me ames_

No me ames

_No me ames_

No me ames...

* * *

_14 de febrero de 2006_

_Hola a todos, este es el primer año que escribo para estas fechas sobre GW. Al principio pensé hacer esta letra con la pareja de Heero y Relena, pero después la leí bien y me di cuenta que es perfecta para Noin y Zech, una pareja hermosa (y que le gusta a todo el mundo, lo que es favorable para la fecha). La verdad fue un poco difícil porque la letra es tan clara que si la pusiese así sola ya iría bien, pero ¿sino dónde está la gracia de escribir, eh? Este fic se los dedico a todos aquellos que leen/ han leído mis fics y les recomiendo mi nueva historia "Guerras perdidas" que es seriada._

_Besos a todos y feliz San Valentín (no se olviden de los mensajes a mi correo o a los foros)._

_Bysssssssssss_

_Vicky_


End file.
